How Far We've Come
by JenniferJF
Summary: Continuum tag. S/J. Very few spoilers, actually, but still recommend waiting until viewing. Complete.
1. Victory

A/N: Special thanks to AstraPerAspera for the beta. This story contains oddly very few actual Continuum spoiles, but while it will make sense without having seen Continuum, I'd recommend reading it after viewing as it won't make as much sense.

-o-o-o-o-

In the history of lame excuses—and over the last few years Sam had come up with enough for spending time with Jack O'Neill to fill several volumes—that had to be one of the worst.

Moon bases.

As if _anyone_ was going to believe _that_. At least the three members of SG-1 behind them seemed too preoccupied with their own conversation to pay much attention to Sam and Jack's exchange, sparing her the otherwise inevitable teasing.

"Moon base?" Jack asked from beside her. Maybe his brain really had been turned to mush during the overly long Tok'Ra ceremony. "Will there be cake?" he asked too-innocently.

She smiled at him. No mush there. "You betcha."

"Sweet." Then he observed, his tone wistful, "I've missed cake."

After her year on Atlantis, Sam couldn't agree more. The urge to reach out and at least hold his hand, to reassure them both that she was really there, standing next to him, was strong. Instead, she settled for saying, "Me too." It wasn't enough, but words never were.

They sank into silence, both knowing further conversation led only to more dangerous territory. For awhile, then, they were again nothing more than General O'Neill and Colonel Carter, saying their goodbyes to the Tok'Ra, waiting for the Stargate to activate, and preparing to follow SG-1 through the now active wormhole to Earth.

But as Sam moved forward to follow her former teammates through the 'Gate, Jack caught her arm, preventing her."Hey, Carter, remember our first time through together?" he asked.

"You never forget your first."

He smiled, but his eyes remained serious. "We've come a long way since then."

Sam wasn't sure if he meant the galaxy, the planet, or they themselves; they were all true, so she took the safest option under the circumstances. "Uh-huh," she agreed, "Who'd have thought, way back then, that one small planet filled with relative primitives would one day help extract the last Go'uld System Lord? And just think of how far Earth's technology has come in the process…."

"Though you know," he observed before she could get up to full steam. "I wasn't really talking about the planet."

"Thought you might not be." She smiled over at him, and was rewarded with an answering smile. "Told ya you'd like me once you got to know me."

"And I told _you _I've adored you since the day we met."

She snorted. "You were just being sarcastic then and you know it."

"I'm always sarcastic." Which, Sam realized, was not really true. Not anymore. And thank god for that. Jack must have been thinking along the same lines, because he continued after a moment. "Which makes, what? At least two galaxies, multiple _multiple_ realities, the world Teal'c-only-_knows_ how many times, and one old and tired general saved." And, as further proof of change, Jack's words lacked any trace of the self-mocking bitterness they would once have had. Instead, he finished with a teasing smile, "You do good work, Colonel."

She chuckled, . "Why, thank you. Sir. I do my best. It wasn't easy—especially that last part. Though I have to admit some of the saving was mutual."

He looked her over slowly and his grin spread still more. "Tell me about it."

Sam could feel his gaze sweep over her, from the roots of her hair to the tips of her toes, and all points in between. She was suddenly, terribly afraid her answering blush was visible even in the harsh blue light of the wormhole.

Jack's low chuckle confirmed her fears. "Not fair," she managed without her voice breaking too much.

Then he really did laugh. "You started it, Colonel." He continued, and the slight catch in his voice confirmed the victory had not all been his. "Now, let's get the hell out of here. As I suddenly recall, we've got ourselves a moon base which needs looking into…."

After all this time, Sam still found _that _grin irresistible. Laughing, she nodded and, shoulder to shoulder, they stepped through the open Stargate.


	2. Spoils of War

As Cam, Daniel, and Teal'c were crossing the parking lot from Cam's car to Delaney's Bar and Grill, they passed Jack's limo with its 2-Star flags and uniformed driver reading a paperback behind the wheel.

"Sometimes that just doesn't seem fair," Cam said, pointing toward the general's car.

"You're the one in the Air Force. Don't you believe 'Rank-Has-Its-Privileges'?" Daniel asked. Then, upon consideration, he added, "Though I really think it's because anyone crazy enough to accept the promotion to general can't be trusted behind the wheel of a car anymore."

"Funny, Jackson. But I meant that he and Sam get to play hooky while the rest of us are stuck back at the SGC."

"You are still disappointed that the extraction ceremony was less exciting than you had anticipated," Teal'c observed.

Cam shrugged. "We came, we yawned, we extracted. 'Nuff said."

By then they had reached the hostess stand and, upon inquiry, were directed toward a booth in the back. When they reached the table, Daniel cleared his throat loudly to announce their presence.

Sam and Jack nearly jumped out of each other's arms. "Hey, uh…. How's it going, guys?" Sam managed to ask a bit breathlessly. Daniel pretended not to notice her surreptitiously tugging her blouse back into place as he slid into the booth next to her. Teal'c and Cam slid in across the table.

"Glad you three could finally make it," Jack added. In actuality, he didn't sound welcoming at all, and under the circumstances, Daniel could hardly blame him. "What took you so long?"

Uh-oh. Daniel pointed at Cam. "Don't get him started."

Too late. Figuring he might as well relax and enjoy the show, Daniel grabbed one of the beers waiting on the table and settled back into the booth. Across from him, Teal'c echoed the move, only with cranberry juice instead of beer as Cam began: "Well, _some_ of us had to go over the Tok'Ra ceremony in detail with Landry. You thought it was boring the first time? You should have been there for the instant replay. Sir."

Jack, however, seemed nonplussed by the younger man's frustration. Smiling wryly and tipping his beer towards Cam as he did so, he explained, "Just wait 'til you try to retire, Mitchell. Remember, you volunteered for this. Unlike some of us, I might add. Personally, I'd rather be on my way up to Minnesota tomorrow with nothing but Sam and a lake full of fish to keep me company instead of back to Washington and the roomful of politicians and bureaucrats waiting for me back there."

Having gotten that bit off his chest, Jack seemed to relax, because he continued in a lighter tone. "On the other hand, if you'd like, I'm sure Carter has an empty slot you could fill. But, really, I suspect her debriefings aren't any better than Hank's. And if you think the scientific babble has been bad here, I'll betcha it's ten times worse when she's actually running the place."

"Jack!" Sam protested, though her laughter rather spoiled the effect.

Jack turned to her, smiling, and as he did so, he seemed struck by another sudden thought. Looking back at Cam he suggested, "Actually, Mitchell, why don't _you _take over the job in DC and _I'll_ transfer to whatever position Sam has open? Now that I think about it, days filled with debriefings and incomprehensible babble under Colonel C…."

The bowl of nuts Teal'c thrust suddenly under his nose cut Jack off just in time. "Peanut, O'Neill." Coming from the huge Jaffa, it wasn't a question.

"Thanks, T. Don't mind if I do." And grabbing a small handful, Jack proceeded to slowly pop the nuts into his mouth, rolling them with his tongue and smiling suggestively at Sam as he did so.

Daniel sighed dramatically as he asked, unable to completely suppress his laugh, "C'mon Jack, do you need me to get you two a room?"

Sam and Jack turned to look at him in unison, Sam trying without success to look more shocked and embarrassed then amused. Jack, however, just looked smug. Putting his arm around Sam, he explained, "As a matter of fact, Daniel, we've got one at the Hilton down the street. King size bed, whirlpool tub, balcony overlooking Pike's Peak, and a bottle of champagne already chilling in the mini-fridge. But thanks for asking."

Before Daniel could open his mouth to protest that that was probably more information than they needed to know, Cameron smacked his own forehead in sudden exasperation.

"Dammit, Jackson. We should have known it was too good to be true. These two are here on orders."

"So?" Daniel asked.

"General O'Neill's not paying for lunch. He's on an expense account."

Across the table, Jack raised his glass in a mock toast to Cam. "RHIP," he observed, and took a long swig of beer.

A/N: Before I get a million comments, I understand _per diem_. Except, obviously, when you're in charge of Homeworld Security, you get an expense account. Prove otherwise ;).


	3. Kansas

The moon had risen over Pike's Peak, snowy crags sharpened in the soft light. Well-known stars in their constellations, each an old familiar friend, claimed their places in the blackness beyond the moon's glow as above them all, the rim of the milky way arced across the sky.

"It's beautiful," Jack said quietly.

She'd known he'd been standing on the balcony behind her for some time, silently watching her watch the night. "Yeah," she nodded, slowly turning to look at him. "It is."

His smile was gentle as he reached out his hand to her. "Now, come back to bed, Dorothy."

She returned his smile and took his hand. Silently, he led her back inside.


End file.
